1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly, to luggage that may be easily inspected by airport security personnel, and the like.
2. Related Art
Current luggage designs hinder airport security personnel needing to perform a routine luggage search. Due to the vast expanse within the open inner cavity of most luggage designs, security personnel are forced to open the luggage and remove at least a portion of the contents, or riffle through the contents of the luggage, to be sure that no unlawful items are present. This is time consuming and frustrating for both airport security personnel and airport patrons. Accordingly, there exists a need in the industry for a piece of luggage enabling faster and easier inspection.
The first embodiment of the present invention provides a piece of luggage, comprising: a substantially transparent flexible backer; a plurality of substantially transparent enclosed compartments secured to the flexible backer; and a fastening mechanism attached to the flexible backer to secure the luggage in a closed position.
The second embodiment of the present invention provides a piece of luggage, comprising: a flexible backer; a plurality of flaps hingedly secured to the backer; and a fastening mechanism attached to an outer surface of the backer to secure the luggage in a rolled up position.
The third embodiment of the present invention provides a roll-up piece of luggage having a plurality of compartments therein.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following more particular description of the embodiments of the invention.